catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Warbonneteer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me on the TeenNick Page? Hello there, I'm LexTheCoolRaichu133, FOUNDER of Pokemon/Digimon/Mixels Wiki & Pokemon Fanon Wiki AKA Lucario/Pokemon Fanon Wiki, and i joined this Wiki and is there a FOUNDER on this Wiki, cause i can't seem to find out who the FOUNDER is. If you happen to know who the FOUNDER is, Feel free to leave a message on my Talk page [[User:LexTheCoolRaichu133| LexTheCoolRaichu133]] [[User talk:LexTheCoolRaichu133|'Stay Cool!']] --LexTheCoolRaichu133 (talk) 20:51, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Admin soon I am exterme good to CatDog wikia and i am gonna be admin soon! Hi there. The page Shriek on Ice does not exist on this wiki. Please add it and thank you! Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 19:44, December 14, 2015 (UTC) What Does The Vhs Cover To Catdog Catcher Look Like Let's Rename The Tape Catdog's Gold How About Just Catdog That Isn't An Episode Name Let's Just Name It Catdog You Said It Shouln't Have The Same Name As An Episode So Rename It Catdg's Gold So Rename It Catdog's Gold You Said The Tape Should Not Be Named Catdog So Should It Be Naed Catdog Or Catdog's Gold —--Cake23455 (talk) 14:18, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Wikia Safety Message Notice Safety will soon be really important this time of year as schools will be closing for summer break. I want to bring this up because threats might get higher at this time of year as high school users might try to vandalize the wikia or do inappropriate things on the wiki. I will hard as much as possible this summer on not only this wiki safety but the whole entire Fandom Network for the safety of the younger kids who visit this wikia. Woodpecker3318 (talk) 00:22, June 29, 2018 (UTC)Woodpecker3318 I uploaded CatDog theme song in japanese. It's in the videos category. One Thing Hello can you use this image as the wiki header? CatDog wiki and Community Builder Hi Warbonneteer! This is Chen from FANDOM’s Community team. How would you like to get more readers and editors onto your community? We’re building a new feature that we hope will do just that, and you can help shape it. Over the last year, we’ve been working on a brand new feature - Community Builder, and we’ve identified a few wikis as the best candidates to have this first experience. And, your wiki is one of them! Why? Because it has a great structure for characters, seasons, episodes, etc! You can simply customize the page type to fit your needs. We designed the Community Builder from the start in mind to mirror that same structure. This new layout is still early in its life, and we’re testing a bunch of ideas. We would be thrilled to have you help us learn how to make it even better! Would you be interested in joining us on this journey? Before you give it a try, I would like to tell you some exciting key points about this tool: *Mobile capabilities: Community builder is designed to work across all devices, including desktop and mobile! It means you can create and view pages super easily. We want the fans of your community can contribute anytime and anywhere, no matter with their phones or their desktops. Simple and easy! *Structured data: All content on your community can display in a more powerful way. Visitors can easily find the information they want to read, and you can even present the information with less edits: by updating a single character page, you can have that data added to all other relevant pages automatically. How cool is that?! Here is a great example how it looks like: Yellowstone wiki. Feel free to check it out! I hope this has grabbed your interest. If you have any questions, ask away. If everything looks good to you, we’d love to switch you over to the new layout. Does this sound good to you? Please let me know and I will take care of the rest. Chen 18:28, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Cancellation of Saving Mean Bob Why was the video game Saving Mean Bob cancelled? JustMeJordanW (talk) 10:19, December 20, 2018 (UTC) I do not know why CatDog: Saving Mean Bob was cancelled. Warbonneteer (talk) 05:26, December 21, 2018 (UTC) I just feel that it's a shame that it was never released along with Quest for the Golden Hydrant. JustMeJordanW (talk) 12:39, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I agree with you. Warbonneteer (talk) 04:59, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Was it poor marketing? JustMeJordanW (talk) 9:41, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I think it's because of game development issues or lack of interest. I don't think the game's development was finished. Warbonneteer (talk) 15:27, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Game development issues? Lack of intrest? JustMeJordanW (talk) 8:45, March 25, 2019 (UTC) I was guessing. I can't find a reliable source on why the game was never released. --Warbonneteer (talk) 17:52, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Ok. Thanks anyway. JustMeJordanW (talk) 9:15, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Lock page Hey can you please lock the Catdog Wiki page fully because that page is important --Leonardo DiCaprio Lover (talk) 23:37, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Yes. I will do it. --Warbonneteer (talk) 23:43, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much --Leonardo DiCaprio Lover (talk) 23:48, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Admin Hello! Is it ok if I be an admin? Because I want to help fix this wiki... CartoonEverything 9:46 April 24, 2019 (UTC) Yes. --Warbonneteer (talk) 04:35, April 25, 2019 (UTC) NickWikis Hey on the MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation to where it says Nick Wikis when I clicked on one of the links it took me to Community Central and not a valid Wiki so I was wondering if you can fix it If you can fix it to this Example: *http://nickelodeon.fandom.com Nick Wikis *http://spongebob.fandom.com Spongebob Sqaurepants **http://fairlyoddparents.fandom.com The Fairly Odd Parents **http://heyarnold.fandom.com Hey Arnold! **http://bluesclues.fandom.com Blue’s Clues **http://nickelodeon-icarly.fandom.com iCarly *http://rugrats.fandom.com Rugrats Can you please fix that so it will go to those Wikis but put | after the URL --Leonardo DiCaprio Lover (talk) 16:33, July 23, 2019 (UTC) It looks a little tricky, but I'll see what I can do. --Warbonneteer (talk) 17:32, July 23, 2019 (UTC) I updated the navigation menu. --Warbonneteer (talk) 17:55, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Thank You